fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Accelerate!
Please do not edit any section of this page without clear permission from the original creator. Mario Kart: Accelerate is a racing game released on the Nintendo Switch worldwide on August 27, 2022. It is the latest entry in the long running Mario Kart ''series of games, and was released to commemerate the 30th anniversary of the original's release on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was developed jointly between Nintendo EPD and Thuldor Inc. The game sees the return of past mechanics, including anti-gravity driving, paragliding, underwater driving, coin collecting, and more. Additionally, this entry in the franchise introduces Accelerators, long strips similar to Boost Pads from previous games which provide an exponentially increasing speed boost as the player drives atop one. Should the player go fast enough, they will develop a shimmering "acceleration wake" that will let them ram and blast through opponents in front of them. The game features a wide variety of different game modes. For instance, Double Dash Derby reintroduces the style of gameplay originating from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash on the Nintendo Gamecube. Apart from Double Dash Derby, Mario Kart: Accelerate also features a robust Battle Mode, Mirror Mode, Time Trials Mode, and Adventure Mode, including Boss Battles. Playable Characters The game features a plethora of playable characters, some of which need to be unlocked through play. Each character falls into one of three weight classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Additionally, each character is associated with one other character in a pair for the purposes of the returning Double Dash game mode. Character pairs will be listed in a table beneath the weight roster. The characters available in Mario Kart: Accelerate are as follows: Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Character Pairings Tracks The game also features a number of tracks, both new and returning. Players are able to race through six Nitro Cups, which are comprised of entirely new race tracks, as well as six Retro Cups, which update past Mario Kart tracks with modern visuals. The cups and tracks are as follows: Gallery MarioKartAccelerateLogo.png|The logo for Mario Kart Accelerate BirdoIconMKA.png|Birdo's Character Icon Birdo Emblem.png|Birdo's Emblem DiddyKongIconMKA.png|Diddy Kong's Character Icon Diddy Emblem.png|Diddy Kong's Emblem PaulineIconMKA.png|Pauline's Character Icon Pauline Emblem.png|Pauline's Emblem BoomBoomIconMKA.png|Boom Boom's Character Icon Boom Boom Emblem MKA.png|Boom Boom's Emblem PomPomIconMKA.png|Pom Pom's Character Icon Pom Pom Emblem.png|Pom Pom's Emblem ToadsworthIconMKA.png|Toadsworth's Character Icon Toadsworth Emblem.png|Toadsworth's Emblem EGaddIconMKA.png|Prof. E. Gadd's Character Icon E Gadd Emblem.png|Prof. E. Gadd's Emblem TopperIconMKA.png|Topper's Character Icon Topper Emblem.png|Topper's Emblem HarrietIconMKA.png|Harriet's Character Icon Harriet Emblem.png|Harriet's Emblem RangoIconMKA.png|Rango's Character Icon Rango Emblem.png|Rango's Emblem SpewertIconMKA.png|Spewert's Character Icon Spewert Emblem.png|Spewert's Emblem KamekIconMKA.png|Kamek's Character Emblem HammerBroIconMKA.png|Hammer Bro's Character Icon Hammer Bro Emblem.png|Hammer Bro's Emblem CharginChuckIconMKA.png|Chargin' Chuck's Character Icon Chargin Chuck Emblem.png|Chargin' Chuck's Emblem BabyPaulineIconMKA.png|Baby Pauline's Character Icon Baby Pauline Emblem.png|Baby Pauline's Emblem SprixiePrincessIconMka.png|Sprixie Princess's Character Icon Sprixie Emblem.png|Sprixie Princess's Emblem NabbitIconMKA.png|Nabbit's Character Icon Nabbit Emblem.png|Nabbit's Emblem PeteyIconMKA.png|Petey Piranha's Character Icon Petey Piranha Emblem.png|Petey Piranha's Emblem KingBobombIconMKA.png|King Bob-omb's Character Icon King Bob-omb Emblem.png|King Bob-omb's Emblem FunkyKongIconMKA.png|Funky Kong's Character Icon Funky Kong Emblem.png|Funky Kong's Emblem KRoolIconMKA.png|King K. Rool's Character Icon